Love Addict
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, slash, oneshot, song fic, House and Chase are addicted to each other and their love, not fluff but almost because of the happy ending. Set to Family Force 5's Love Addict.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Okay, so this is my third attempt at a song fic. I did it a little differently this time and didn't follow the lyrics quite as closely. The band is Family Force 5 they are a rock/alt. band with a little rap thrown in. I loved their lyrics from the start, but their sound takes a little getting use to. It's very unique, but I love it nonetheless. You can search them on or if you want to listen to them. I highly recommend them, epically if you wanna dance… Ack! I just love them to death! Okay, enough rambling, here is the fic…

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

The gruff and loveable unshaved doctor tried so hard to stop. He sat in his apartment dialing the first four or five digits of his phone number before slamming the phone back in the cradle. He would grab his precious bill bottle from beside the phone and down one telling himself that that is all he needs to make it through the night.

No, no there was no use for the adorable blonde haired doctor that would be on the other end of the phone and ready and willing to come over and help him not just make it through the night, but completely rule the night and become the king of it.

No, no he was use at all but it didn't stop the addict from finally folding and dialing all seven digits of that strictly memorized number. __

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  


It would take on average ten minutes and forty one seconds for the adorable blonde haired doctor to make it all the way over to the gruff and loveable unshaved doctor's apartment. The younger would not greet the older after the eldest would open up the door. He would immediately grab and hold on tight to the older handicapped one and help him fall on the couch. Clothes were stripped off at record breaking speeds and pulsing hearts smiled inside hard working and reddening-with-every-kiss chests.

_Lyrics__  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need_

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict  


It was over fast. But that was alright. They pretended it was otherwise, but really the only reason they had these delicious meeting was because of what happened afterwards. After catching their breaths they would slip back into their undergarments and underneath a throw blanket that covered the back of the apartment owner's couch. Their sleepy body would lie there together holding each other in a full embrace and both their active minds would suppress the urge to whisper three little words to the other they both wanted desperately to say and hear.

_I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict_

They would lay completely parallel to each other, their body heat joining into one and their sticky skin bonding with the leather of the all too familiar couch. They threaded their fingers together and placed gentle kisses on each other's glistening brows and little licks on each other's soft ear lobs. _It's just physical, it's just physical, it's just physical _they would repeat to themselves over and over again until they tricked themselves into believing it. __

Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

Finally one night the adorable blonde haired doctor could not take living this lie anymore; he was just as addicted to the gruff and loveable unshaved doctor as the gruff and loveable unshaved doctor was to his pills and, because of this, he had to mutter the three little words that he had been forcing himself to choke back for the past countless months.

"Greg… **I love you**." Chase said softly; his words were barely heard by House, but they were heard nevertheless.

"I know, Robbie," House said to Chase much too both their surprise, "**I love you** too." __

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Yes, it looks like pills weren't the only thing House was addicted to.


End file.
